Gun Techniques
Guns are the game's major threat weapons and reason for people to gets salty at you for using them. They are very powerful, and can take down a target in a matter of seconds. However, it all depends on your aim and doing skills. Here are some strategies and tips for aiming well and dodging well with a gun: For Glock: * The best strategy for aiming is to go in first person. ALWAYS do that when using a Glock. It is much harder to aim otherwise, if hitting a single shot. * One strategy is to simultaneously shoot from left to right, right next to the target. Most players will dodge using that same technique, so the bullets will "predict" where the target is going making it much easier to get hits in. * Another strategy is to shoot above the head, as most enemies will jump around when fighting, therefor their head rises. The bullets will usually hit the head if the target jumps while fighting. If they don't, simply aiming at the stomach could work as it is the biggest part of a Robloxian. For Shotty/Sawed Off * It is mainly easier to hit targets and aim with the shotgun or sawed off. One strategy is to sprint and get close to the target, in range of where the Shotty/Sawed Off will deal the most damage. Then, shoot from left to right as you would with the Glock, to predict where the enemy is moving and get some hits. * Another strategy is run up to your target and circle around them, then jump over their head and jump back behind them. If they are stupid enough with bad reaction time, they will try to hit you while you are in front of them, while you are in the back and shooting away at them. You can also do a similar technique: Basically jump back and forth (and/or left and right) around the target, and take a shot every time you move locations. For Uzi * The uzi does not really have a tactic, as spraying the bullets around at the target is not the best way. However, there is a few strategies for attacking an enemy with it: Try to move back and forth a bit in a quick motion, in an attempt to taunt the target and lure them to you. The enemy will most likely run in a straight pat towards you, and then you get the chance to whip out your uzi and fire straight at them. Since the uzi fires at such a fast rate with a giant clip, there is a high chance that your enemy will have been KO'd by the time he realized he is being hammered with bullets. * Another strategy isn't very good, but it can still work: First, hide your uzi when you get in a fight so nobody knows you have it. Then, keep jumping and bouncing around like crazy to avoid all your enemy's guns. When they use all their bullets in a clip, they will almost always stop to reload their gun, unless they're smart. Then while they are standing still putting in a new clip, you can instantly pull out your uzi and destroy them with fast-firing bullets. Dodging Techniques Dodging is very important whilst fighting with guns: For Glock * A very good strategy to use while shooting a block at an enemy is to jump and make a curve to the left or right very fast and continue to do that while shooting your target. The target, if they have a Glock too, will usually be fooled by this and attempt to predict your movements. It works for a while until they discover your doing the same pattern, but then you can switch to doing it on the opposite side. * A very common strategy is sprinting and moving in one direction (left or right) while firing at the target. If the target uses predictive shooting, you will basically be too fast for their aim as they still think you are going to suddenly jump back and forth. For Shotty/Sawed Off * There is not many techniques to dodge shotgun bullets but here is one: When your enemy is trying to shoot you with a Shotty or Sawed Off, a good tactic is to jump and repeatedly and rapidly jerk from side to side, while actually moving nowhere. It will usually confuse the enemy into thinking you are moving to one of those sides, and they will most likely quickly shoot there and completely miss you. For Uzi * The Uzi shoots extremely fast and spreads bullets everywhere, so even if your target has horrible aim there is always a high chance at least 5 bullets will hit you. Technically, just staying a distance from the bullets and moving around will make them less likely to hit you.